A Mythical engagement
by sandrilene lily potter
Summary: Just another pre HBP ficlet. No good at summaries so please read and review. This is A Charlie W Hermione G story. I will try to update again soon.
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer. The Characters that you recognise belong to the fabulous Mrs. Rowling. And I can only dream they are mine.

The plot bunny was written a couple of years ago. Just a few months after Book 5 was out therefore it does not take into account the 6th book. It was brought to my attention that it has a similar theme as somebody elsed fic but I assure you no offense was meant and great minds must then subsequently think alike. I read the said fic and mine does not go in the same direction for long.

Shortness of chapter necessary…..

**Prologue….**

It was now three years into the war and neither side seemed to be gaining the upper hand. Minister Fudge was still in office though his appointment to the elections was in question.

Although people were not oblivious to the war many seemed too afraid to contribute. And many had joined the order, although funnily enough there was a circle within the order that had become the inner circle. The insiders as it were. The men and women whom were privy to most if not all the intelligence gathered.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had all become junior members. They were part of the insiders along with the Weasley's, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Snape and a few others.

The war had been progressing as the good side gained another spy in Blaise Zabini and an anonymous source of information that they could only guess at.

The Weasley twins had opened their shop and business was flourishing. Through it all they had been developing certain items, not shop showed however just as good, certainly as inventive. They had been developing ways around the deatheater technology. Advances, showed the true genius of the boys, and the cunning and strength of the opponents.

Assignments were given according to the strength and availability of the agents operating. Time was also of the essence and although the younger members were initiated later they were by no means less in demand or efficient. It was a shame really they utilised all the abilities around them yet secrecy was so important that they very rarely knew about they others assignments until completion. And the subsequent debriefing.

As it was two members were in that particular predicament, the truly ironic thing was they truly didn't suspect that they were.

Meet Lee Charles….. A young post graduate student studying for his thesis for his doctorate…. In the British Library….

Meet Alexandra Pierce… A younger woman who was studying for her graduate degree…..In the British Library.

Both Students were charged with studying the chemical and mythical properties of the supernatural world. The spirit realms and the civilisations and cultures that had believed in them.

Hoping to find some sort of poisons and cures that could be used during warfare. Hypothetically, a magical war… A world which did not exist.

AS always pleas eread and review. Feedback is welcome


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the encouraging reviews I received. I'm not sure I'm allowed to address you directly as there was a rumour going around that I couldn't so I'll just say thanks generally.**

**Will try to update at least once a fortnight if not more...**

**Thanks.**

**A Mythical Engagement.**

**Chapter 1.**

Two weeks into her assignment Hermione Granger sat perched on the tube, having woken up late.

She yawned widely nearly spilling the coffee she had bought on the way. It was not like her to sleep in and so she was doubly annoyed with herself.

She knew she would most likely need a head start in the library as the books she was studying were also being taken out by someone else. A man, with whom she had still not had the courage to talk to.

_Get a grip!_ She told herself. _You've got work to do girl. This is not the time to be pulling another Lockhart….._

Hermione rarely gave herself over to flights of fancy and almost never ignored the fact that she was at war with her world and was an agent, an agent with an important assignment in which she was researching certain myths and legends, consequently her social life had not been particularly fruitful.

Her social life had not been going at all. It had been weeks since she had actually had the time to sit down and enjoy a meal with Harry and the Weasley's

Well she had been there in body that was something at least.

_My stop._ Came the insistent internal clock she had perfected over the years at Hogwarts. Well almost, anyway…

One thing she knew was that she would not be happy if her usual place had been taken.

She started walking in the direction of the library already starting to focus her brain on the information she was to receive. A useful trick honed by her years of studying through her summers during her school life. 3 years of teaching half of Professor McGonnagall's Younger years.

She had reached the door.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

_She's not here._ Was the first thing he thought. _I'm always here after her. Always have to vie for the books. I wonder where she is…_

_Get a grip man!_ Charlie berated himself. _If she's not here you'll have full access to what you need. So what if you think she's hot…_

He sat down at the nearest table to where he was standing then. Incidentally the table she always chose. It had the easiest access to the books of classical civilisations and the mythology behind them.

He was loathe to accept this particular assignment from Dumbledore as he had truly starting to become burnt out. He needed a rest. A rest of the brain as well as the body, but just like every other good little soldier in the army of the order he would not disobey. Whether he felt he was needed or not.

That's not to say he had not argued with it when he was being briefed. He had complained and also reminded the man that Hermione Granger, his little brother's crush, was the best at research. Surely she would be better suited to the assignment. But Albus and steadfastly refused to listen and here he was. A grown man reduced to fantasizing about a lone bookworm so that he could pass the day.

To be fair to her he decided that maybe she was only trying to work her thesis quickly…. Maybe she was the heart and soul of a party…

Well no matter for he had work to be doing.

Opening a thick tome which he had been previously trying to acquirer but that had been with her he began to work.

Two hours later he heard a soft gasp. Indignant if he didn't miss his guess. Annoyed too but whether it was at herself or him he did not know.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

_I can't believe it! _She raged. _Not only does he take my space but my bookmark is on the floor. Freaking idiot probably did it on purpose. Oh well, probably not but what can I do. I'll have to talk to him now…._

_But how Hermione, you've no idea how to talk to someone you're crushing on you never did. Oh Well you can't do worse then Ron is with you at the moment._

A smile formed at her face at that thought and so she said the only thing she knew would come out. "Hi, do you mind if I join you?"

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

It was the first time he had heard her speak and it knocked him back. Her voice had a slight husky quality to it that added an air of mysteriousness to her voice. It had not been deep yet it was not high either.

Knowing he had to answer her he simply said. "Yes, that's fine." And turned back to his book again.

_Way to go Charlie. Congratulations. _He thought sarcastically. _Maybe you want to offend her that much more._

"My name is Lee." He told her. "I guess were going in the same direction, academically speaking that is..." _Very suave_ He said at the grin forming on her face.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

_So... He doesn't know what to say either…"_

He had dark brown hair and a deep crystalline set of blue eyes. She had always been a sucker for eyes. And his were exceptionally gorgeous. He was taller then her and stockily built yet he reminded her of someone though she could not put her finger on it.

"So what has a grad student studying for the summer?" Knowing that it would not be the most interesting comment she blushed slightly. He just smiled at her and answered. "Thesis paper for my doctorate."

_Smart and gorgeous_ She thought. Suddenly interested in hearing more. "Studying what?"

"The interchanging mythological views of classical civilisations and it's impact on the era and our times today. With a side note of the supernatural world and does it really exist."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

8

He watched as her face went suddenly blank. He had added the next part incase she had been a witch. I mean one would never know unless one asked his mother always said.

"Really? I find it fascinating that a man with your obvious degree of intelligence to believe in the supernatural. "She had said. Giving the standard response of a muggle in denial."

_Obviously not a witch although I won't take offence at that._

From what I saw your paper is not much different referring to the page she had put on the table. "Do you not believe."

"Oh, of course not. It's just a fascinating subject. It helps me with the children I teach. "

_She doesn't dress like any teacher I've ever met…_

Looking at her he could see her figure nicely through the tight black jeans and purple tank top. The top had some sort of black flower embroided on the front across her breasts. It served to emphasize the soft rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

It fascinated him as he was so used to seeing girls in robes of some sort or just covered up like in Romania.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

She took the opportunity to look him over as she blushed at his own perusal. He was wearing Jeans although they seemed uncomfortable on him and a black t shirt. They seemed to both have similar tastes in clothes. Might be a good thing.

_He didn't react. He must be a muggle after all... damn well that may be a good thing... _Neither Harry, Ron or any of the other brothers she seemed to have accrued over the years would find out about a relationship with a muggle. _Well relationship wouldn't be it for she could not bring him back to her world after. So maybe just a little fun then..._

Realising he had just started talking again she tuned back in to hear him ask her to share the books they had previously been vying over.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

Later on at nearly closing time they both decided to meet back the next day and work together again. Well that and a dinner date had been formed. Well a whole day date anyway.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

Hermione got home to the flat her parents kept in London for certain conferences and smiled.

She had a date and she would make the most of it if it killed her. Just then she heard a pop and realised both Harry and Ron had come to see her. "You know guys one of these days you're going to drop in on something that you really don't want to see..."

Laughing Harry just told her that she promised to take them to the cinema...

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

Charlie got back to the Burrow for dinner and had to face the family without a reason for his sudden happiness. He simply said the rest he had been granted was doing him the world of good.

Maybe this mission won't be as bad as I thought...

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright here we go again. If anyone does happen to know if the ban on individual reviews was lifted please email me . I would be really grateful as I would like to thank you all individually. Welcome to my newest reader. Any confusion should be clarified later. **

**Also if anyone is interested in becoming a beta for this story would you please let me know. It would be helpful if I had someone to bounce ideas off and so on…**

**A Mythical Engagement.**

**Chapter 2.**

Sunday had once again fallen among them. The day that was meant for rest among the muggles was reserved for large family dinners usually hosted by the Weasley's.

As was most common, come rain or shine, heck even snow. The many people that comprised the core members of the order, which included members of their extended family, friends and any member from the order that happened to be free, found their way to 12 Grimmauld Place. The people currently seated in the living room revelling in the smells coming from Molly Weasley's kitchen.

Chores were spread among them, handed out by the door when you first crossed the threshold. They were rarely met without a good-natured complaint or two, yet carried out with out fail.

Pranks seemed to be abundant and traditional though they were not always perpetrated by the twins.. Indeed for this particular day it was the Twins whom had began to instigate the latest genius invention of theirs on the poor unsuspecting people.

Usually someone other then the instigator knew what was planned yet today was quite remarkable it was a secret and no one truly believe there would be something happening.

A new product minus a label had been spilled into every pot and dish that Molly Weasley had meticulously created.

Both tasteless and odourless the potion would not be detected. Even upon close inspection as was the tradition with their mother. She did not know what to look for therefore she would not find anything amiss.

Hopefully the desired results would finally give Ron the courage he needed to finally tell Hermione how he felt about her.. Someone would be able to determine is the feelings so obvious to them were reciprocated by the studious young woman.

If anyone else held the slightest attraction to one another it would become immediately evident to the troublesome duo.

They still needed a name for it once it was tested. Initially an inhibition lowering potion it should emphasize the people's sexual tension.

Possibly the most amusing thing about the product was it's concealing capacities. The people would truly never know what had actually happened. They would not admit to what had happened as it would reveal restlessness or worse.

They would assume it was the weather or just some leftover magic revenue.

The targets or victims if you prefer would feel a distinct heightening of the senses and awareness towards the person they are feeling attracted to.

The only drawback to this particular stroke of genius is that it didn't take feelings into play. It could not differentiate between primal attraction and true feeling. In other words lust vs. love, or anything in between.

_Well no matter!_ They had both thought whilst setting the table. They still did not know if it would actually work.

As it was it was a small gathering that had arrived fro dinner. The family, including Harry and Hermione and Remus and Tonks.

Small was relative though as there could be anything from 2 to over 20 at any given time. It was completely dependent on the availability and responsibilities that the members had on the day.

Arthur had gone in to help his wife with the carrying in of dishes. As the size made it a two man job three in some cases.

"They're up to something." Molly told her husband.

"Up to what and whom?" He replied questioningly.

"Well who do you think, and if I knew the what I wouldn't be standing her wondering it would have been stopped already."

"I'm going to assume you meant the twins then, but then again lately in this family you never know." He retorted amiably.

"Yes it's the twins this time. "She answered just as he had previously." They are being too quiet today. Secretive and you know what that means…"

"Oh dear Molly! wonder what it'll be this time. Well we'll find out soon enough I expect." He finished already beginning to levitate the food he was to transport into the dining room.

With everyone already seated the twins exchanged significant looks. Looks that clearly stated **Let The Games Begin! **They had already taken the antidote before arriving at HQ.

Turning from each other and grinning they watched their mum hassling Bill about his hair and earring only to have Arthur intervene on his eldest sons behalf. Taking her hand and whispering in her ear.

"Urgh, I hadn't thought of that." Fred told his twin in disgust.

"Yeesh, my poor eyes, nah I guess I didn't think a bout that either." Replied George.

"Didn't think of what?" Asked Harry suddenly breaking away from the conversation he had been having.

"Nothing." replied one of the twins. Trying for innocent and failing miserably. Harry had opened his mouth to enquire further when they all heard.

"What do you guys think?" From Ron, Charlie and Ginny.

"Think about what?" aksed Fred

"The England Vs. Scotland match what else! "Replied Ron rolling his eyes.

To no ones great surprise Hermione tutted loudly and reminded them. "This world does not revolve around quidditch and flying is certainly not the most important skill a witch or wizard could have."

"Hermione!" Exclaimed Charlie in mock horror and shock." How could you!" she continued in a voice full of feigned hurt. "Ruined my every dream you just have…"

Choosing to play along to everyone's shock. She took his hand and in a mock apologetic voice answered him. "Well, you'll get over it honey." Amidst the laughter of everyone gathered a glance had passed.

It had not gone unnoticed however. The twins had seen it and looked at the reluctance that was displayed when the pair had to separate. their joined hands.

That and both Charlie and Hermione had pink tinged cheeks. Something the duo were sure was not simple embarrassment of their little game.

Conversation suddenly forgotten small groups had once again broken out amongst them.

"Interesting." George indicated to Fred. and simply left it at that.

They knew there was no point in looking in on Remus and Tonks as everyone except the two people actually involved knew of the attraction between them. Reciprocation was not subtle yet still went unnoticed by the unwitting friends.

As dinner wound down and everyone was once again in the living room. The boys once again turned their attention to the people seated and the experiment they had instigated.. Albeit conspicuously, an almost unachievable feat for the two jokers.

"Looks like there's more then one of us Weasley's interested in our studious beauty." Commented Fred to George. "No wonder he's stating to get snappy whenever Ron brings his feelings for her up in a conversation."

"We're going to have to investigate whom she's interested in." Continued George. "I mean it would be funny if she was interested in Charlie but poor Ron it would shatter his confidence.

"Bloody hell!" Winced Fred. "Mum would pitch a fit she's been trying to get Hermione and Ron together since almost 4 year."

Dessert had been eaten and small groups on conversationalists had once again broken up. It was time to go home.

The twins arranged to meet Charlie later, and even asked Hermione for help with their store. Ron was invited too. They would get to the bottom of it. What even they had not seen was the recognition that had formed in Bill when he watched Charlie and Hermione together. The tension he had felt radiating off both of them He only hoped it would resolve itself without too much damage sustained.

_As always please read and review. Any input is appreciated. Thank you._


	4. Chapter 4

**A Mythical Engagement.**

**Chapter 3.**

**Again thank you to anyone who has reviewed. And as of the next chapter to my beta Jeni. Not my sis!**

**Will be short but necessary.**

They had once again met in the library. Yet, just as before, they were as relaxed around each other, as a pair of firecrackers ready to implode.

Neither could shake the sense of familiarity with the other person but both put it down to long silenced hormones coming alive again.

The attraction that they had both previously tried to deny was sizzling to the surface and neither of the pair wanted a way out.

They had both long since passed the stop sign in their research and were now sharing openly. Neither suspecting the others motive. Problems arose and were solved with an efficiency and teamwork that spoke of trust and similar values.

Today's problem had become something of a dilemma. They would have to venture out to muggle London to search for a book that was the key in deciphering the text they were currently studying. A book rumoured to have been written by the great Marie Levaux. A book in which she had kept in parts. In her world and the muggle world in which she'd chosen to live.

Instead of the despair that he felt Charlie knew he could venture out into London. He had lived among muggles before and was only slightly intimidated by venturing out into the barely known.

_Perfect,_ Thought Hermione. She had absolutely no problems in entering the mainstream of her life. The life in which this Lee would not mistake her for the woman she had allowed herself to become when entering the magical world.

They walked from store to store until they came across a small bookshop that was so ancient looking that they were surprised it had survived. They found what they were looking for never noticing that it disappeared after they left and the woman clerk bore s distinct resemblance to the woman they were currently studying.

They decided to go to dinner as the library was now closed again. Not noticing the prompt given to them by an old lady whom had asked for directions to a local restaurant called the Bayou. A distinctly Cajun looking place.

They talked about a lot of non consequential things at the table. Only pausing in the telling of their lives to gaze at each other when the other was not looking and blushing slightly when noticed.

The end of the day had come and he had insisted on walking her home. She led him to the apartment she was staying at and for one moment was tempted to simply say goodnight.

He was terrified that if he didn't kiss her he'd lose his sanity so there they stood. Eternity in a minute and then he took her hand and pulled her towards him.

No one knew whose lips touched whose first. It was a tender kiss of exploration. It spoke of gentle warmth and affection. When he would have sought to deepen the kiss he pulled away. Wished her a goodnight. Knew he'd see her the next day.

When he was gone she sank down the wall near the door. Giddy with new feeling. A new romance blossoming with a gentleman none the less. She would have let him continue. Ha wanted him to and she didn't care.

_Freedom came in the form of forbidden passions on these missions. Freedom they would have otherwise had to deny. The pleasures in life sacrificed for the greater good._ The aged woman stood at the corner paraphrasing something these children would read from her journals when they deciphered them. Hoped they would see pat the betrayal they would later feel. Hope they could find what they needed in her workings. Would not help again directly. _Non directly will have to do if they start to stray…_

_Freedom to love when fear of loss is most prominent in your mind. Good luck my children…_

And with that she disappeared into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Mythical Engagement.**

**chapter 4.**

Saturday had come around far too quickly. A date had been postponed

Much to both parties disappointment. However, nothing could have been done about that.

Harry had phoned for her and her parents had covered for her saying she was running an errand. However, her father having no knowledge of her impending date had made a commitment to the boys.

Momentary anger had given way to a grudging understanding although that in itself was severely tinged with bitterness.

For, her parents had not even considered the possibility that perhaps she would not be free. Not once stopped to think that someone might be interested in her in the social concept.

With a deep sigh she let her mind wander to what her parents had done for her. They had continually covered for her during her missions.

Told others of her help in their business in order to help protect who she was.

They asked only for one thing and that was for her to show them who she would become. Only once, to ensure that if something was to go wrong they would recognise her. If she got arrested, hurt or wound up in the news they would know…

Not that they voice it. Neither she nor they had the strength to fight the emotions that came with the actual reality.

So here she was. A woman completely unsatisfied with the latest turn of events in her life.

In past relationships, the few and far between, she had been the one to push for space. Time to adjust, to explore. Withheld intimacy yet, ironically she was the one pushing the boundaries with her latest man.

_Mine. _She thought giddily, _who'd have thought it. Hermione Granger. Wanted Woman._

The chaste kisses had morphed into deep exploratory kisses. Passionate kisses that Lee did not let lead anywhere. Though, even she could sense his heightened sense of arousal.

"We're leaving now Honey." Her dad called to her. They were going on a dental conference for the week so in essence all she had to do was help with the book keeping. At least that is what they maintained as a reason for her absence. That and so her few muggle and magic friends would have no cause to become suspicious of why she had chosen not to take a holiday.

The muggles had all laughed when she had told them she would be teaching at the very boarding school that had taken her away from them so may years before.

In fact only one friend had any knowledge of her summer fling; well maybe you could call it romance; she was also the only muggle friend who knew of her powers; the war; and her missions. She was her best friend and foster sister.

Kay lee, or rather Kathryn Lee Taylor, had also known about the date which would not be happening today.

Kay lee had never met Harry, Ron, Ginny or any of the other magic folk she called friends and family. Yet, she was as close to her as a sister could be. She could not be the one to always help her sister along the way but they were also worlds apart, literally. It seemed a miracle that either girl had turned out the way they had. Turned to each other. Strong Women.

Kay lee, for her part had chosen to attend the conference with her aunty and Uncle Granger. As a young doctor on the way to completing her residency, there were few interesting lectures that could only help her on her way. A family outing as it were.

Hermione had said goodbye to Kay lee before so she felt no need to go to the door. Lying on the bed instead.

Ten minutes later she was still locked in a day dream about Lee and their kisses. Fixated upon his eyes, certain she knew them from somewhere but never connecting the link in her head.

She hated having to lie to him about who she really was. There was nothing else she could do. What could she ever offer a muggle? _A War perhaps._ She answered herself bitterly.

She thought to bring up her new relationship with Ginny yet it would not be fair to her to have to hide it from Ron. A prospect which she herself did not relish.

A land Bang had snapped her head up and directed her thoughts to the fireplace in her living room.

They had obviously decided to have her fireplace temporarily connected to the floo network. A second and third bang announced the arrival of Ron and presumably Ginny. A muffled curse confirmed what she had thought.

Ginny and Harry; not an official couple yet everyone knew full well they were both taken and respected it. Checking her appearance one last time she went to meet them.

6

Previously having decided to go to Flourish and Blotts for ice cream Sundays they had also decided to make the topic of the war a taboo. Each studiously labouring to change the subject if they felt it had any chance of straying towards the subject. Or they simply shut up.

This was as much for security purposes as for simply taking a break from the lives they led. A brief, if false, respite from the trials these young adults had chosen for themselves. Or forced to lead, no one questioned the difference anymore.

It was ironic for only now did it hit Hermione that her relationship with Lee had been acting as a holiday in its self. A period of time where she became a normal young woman. Intent only on her new beau, on enjoying life as it came…

"Hermione ?" Came three voices laced with concern and a healthy dose of exasperation.

"Where are you today?" Questioned Ron in his usual manner. That is to say lacking in tact. '"You've been staring out to space all morning."

"Finally discovered my inner eye..." She replied in a voice not UN reminiscent of their former professor Trelawney.

Laughing, Harry tried again." Change of subject aside Mione if there's something wrong maybe we can help?"

"It's really nothing guys." Replied Hermione. Repenting slightly at the looks she was given. "Just a slight worry about Kay lee. She's been having some Man troubles. I guess I'm just trying to find a way to help her."

Ginny, as per usual, observed far more then what actually went on around her turned in her chair and gave Hermione a look that clearly said she knew it wasn't Kay lee with the problem. At least she was suspicious of it.

"Oh well, we're really not experts on muggle relationships, Mione. We're going to have to meet her one of these days. You know our family its fair that we meet yours." Said Ginny, knowing the boys would see something amiss if she kept silent.

Taking her que from Ginny, she replied." Yes it is, and she wants to meet you all too. So anyway you had a question?"

"Just wanted to know about the job you have with your parents this summer. Lesson plans aside?" quipped Ron.

Whilst, Harry laughingly added,"Only you could possibly think changing jobs over the summer is a holiday!"

Recognising the teasing for what it truly was she laughed to but replied to the actual question. "I'm enjoying spending time with my family." The truth. For even if she didn't spend as much time with them as they thought she did, she was truly grateful for the time she was actually granted. She missed them greatly with all the time she had away from them all. One of the worst things of any of these assignments had to lie to each other.

All of them did it. All was forgiven even though trust was frequently betrayed. Anger the most prominent emotion, usually surfaced. It was also the only emotion so easily diffusible. At least it was most of the time. Short lived… Hermione had the feeling that if Ron found out about her relationship with Lee his anger would be both acute and long lived. Not wanting to put Ginny in the middle she vowed not to tell her friend.

These thoughts only served to reiterate the reason why they tended to avoid each other on missions. For if they avoided each other it wasn't as bad. The plain emotion they all had to deal with in these situations was surely enough to cripple them if there were to implode.

She let her thoughts wonder back to Lee, calming her, comforting her. She was careful not to let her smile show. Careful to tune herself back towards the conversation her best friends were having. Refusing to let them call attention to her preoccupation again. Not certain she would not blurt out the truth if confronted a second time in minutes.

The conversation had morphed into talks about visiting the twins in their shop. Giving them another hour or so to finish lunch before going to the WWW. Their short hand for the Weasley's Wizading Weases.

Only now noticing that Ginny neatly kept the talk away from Hermione. Great friends she had… For that she was truly grateful. But she knew she may have to pay the price of revealing things to Ginny. Something she was hesitant to do.


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

**A mythical engagement. Chapter 5 part 2.**

**So im saying thank you to all my reviewers, Very late but hope the post makes up for it.**

**Gem. And for the record i am studying Jen! Just not at the same time as you ;) Lol.**

Lee was disappointed whilst Charlie was fuming. She had broken their date on such an innocent note that even he could not tell if the message said back off or if it was a genuine I can't make it cancellation.

He knew he was being irrational and also losing his heart. The latter something he had sworn never to do again. It implied an imminent heartbreak his already damaged soul would not take too kindly.

Yet, oddly enough he didn't care, it was stupid really. Stupid, for he had tried to find this kind of trouble before, a feat which he had never quite managed, not really, truthfully.

The time he had now with Mia was all the time he would be granted. That and a message

Left to him by an old lady about a text both he and Mia had as of yet been unable to find.

With this volume they had a hope of decoding the next piece of the puzzle they were charged to break.

Perhaps it would all be over soon.

Instinct made him decide to go on the word of a stranger and look where she had suggested, though her voice… he had heard it before… couldn't place it.

Charlie figured he would have to talk to the twins soon as he had known they believed something to be amiss with him.

Bill too, his older brother would not condemn him about his relationship with Mia.

He would however try to snap him out of it. Get him away from it all; he needed it…Lee did not.

Get him away from the world that had been created for him. A world without war, with no knowledge of magic He could be Charlie or Lee… whomever he wanted.

He hated the lies his work forced him to live. Wished he could tell the truth more times then he could count. Cared enough about his woman to want to stop the lies. Felt the urge to protect her, silly as that sounded.

Impossible as it sounded.

A loyal again to the core that was who he was. Who he had to be. The mission comes above all else, the heart, the soul and the life.

Just an agent.

A soldier.

**At the WWW**

Both the twins and Bill sat discussing the development in Charlie's life they were all curious to know about. Charlie's secret, speculating about whether or not it had something to do with Hermione. The chemistry between them was starting to become palatable at least to those who were looking. A most unlikely pair as Dumbledore would say.

They all knew Charlie would come to them in time. Was a good enough spy to have noticed their suspicions. The familial support system flaring to life even as they worried he had done something irreparable.

Had ignored it so far…

They had not noticed that Charlie had already entered the room and had been listening into the conversation.

Up until now he had denied the flare of attraction that had sparked between Hermione and him. The reluctant recognition of something he liked about his brothers crush. A betrayal to the woman he cared for.

He cleared his throat making the three conspirators jump. Opening his mouth he readied a denial to their combined claims… Opened it and the words would not form.

Bill looked at him sternly and told him, "Look we know Hermione doesn't love him as anything except a brother but you can't act on it. You can't deny it little brother. It will break his heart, shatter the boys confidence."

"He doesn't need it…" Continued Fred in a surprisingly serious voice

"Fred's right Char. His confidence is already shot. He knows she doesn't feel it too. He hopes it will change. We know better but it will kill him if it was one of us. I really think it would." Chimed in George, not even beginning to interpret the aura around Charlie, an aura filled with darkness and anger.

Bill was about to cut him off when Charlie's fist slammed into the table. His voice exploding out of him a display that was slow in coming but a scary proposition when it did. He had once been likened to the dragons he loved so much.

"I will not make a move on her damn it! What kind of person would that make me? What kind of brother would I have to be? And for that matter you've known for weeks, seen me do nothing, what right do you have to question me?"

"Charlie we…"Began Bill, just to be cut off by Charlie.

"Bloody hell never mind she's almost a decade younger…"His temper still rising. " Merlin, I thought you'd be asking about the girl who is in my life not some damn fantasy you see."

With that remark he deflated. Suddenly realizing that they hadn't actually known about the romance he was cultivating on his mission. Never considering the possibility that all they had wanted to know about was his intentions to Hermione. He'd really stepped into it now, should have been pissed at himself and yet he simply wanted some advice.

So he thought about it some more… Stayed completely quiet and let his brothers simply process the admission his outburst had afforded him.

The twins closed the shop down early, adapting to the importance of the situation as only agents can.

They all sat comfortably in the lounge the Fred and George had made at the back of the shop. A hodgepodge of mismatching furniture that somehow managed to look as if nothing was out of place; a testament to the souls of his fun loving brothers.

Still no one spoke. A pregnant pause so filled with tension that even the tricksters could find nothing to laugh or joke about. Finally, Charlie cleared his throat. With a smile on his face he began the story. "Her name is Mia." He then told them of how he had met her on the mission. Careful not to actually divulge any information that would compromise his mission.

"She's a nineteen year old undergraduate muggle student." This drew nearly identical looks of worry. In a time of war rife with already pronounced prejudice marriage between magic folk had a hard enough time. If the marriage was not between two magic folk, whether they were muggle born or not, a relationship was doomed before it even started. Each look conveyed this information.

"I'm falling for her. I'm trying not too but I just can't stay away. She makes me feel alive for the first time in a long time I care about the future again. I didn't think that could happen." Continued Charlie his voice growing ragged.

The look of pain on his brothers face cut Bill to the core but he knew what needed to be said, what he needed to do," Even Hermione would be a better choice little brother. You will only cause pain for yourself and your Mia, if you keep this up. It isn't fair to either of you. Not really." Bill continued voice gentling with each word. "You were falling apart before this mission. What will become of you if you let yourself break again."

"I know all that Bill." Voice ragged. "I know. There is just something about her that makes me not want to care about consequence. I've felt love before but it's never been like this. Her soul and mine sing when we are together."

"Merlin Charlie, You. Can't. Love. A. Muggle. You. Just. Can't." Continued Fred punctuating each word with a serious pause. Choosing his next words carefully he sought to hurt his brother, for the best. "If it was so special then why do you feel something for Hermione."

"That's just it Fred. Mia is just like Hermione in some ways. Bookish, sociable, knowledgeable and kind. A lioness that protects her cubs. "Defended Charlie. " They both seem so similar, I just can't explain why. It's Mia I want. Mia that drives me mad with want."

"Oh bloody hell Charlie, You've slept with her already?" Bit out George. "Even you can't be that damn stupid."

"It's not like that with us." Said Charlie. "She's not just some girl I'd shag and leave. She is special. What Mia and I have is special." Holding his temper as he understood his brother's motivation.

"Charlie snap out of it!" "You can't believe that not really. There is a reason war discourages romance this is one of them!"

"I know all this" Charlie repeated the words yet again. "I had no intentions towards her except for a quick bloody shag and the she opened up those pretty eyes and smiled that gorgeous smile. It lights up her whole face lights me up inside then it wasn't like that anymore."

"Then shag her you moron. Maybe that's just what it comes down to. Screw her and then leave. Isn't that what you once told me…."? Fred raged, stopping suddenly. Someone had set off the perimeter alarm.

All four men took their wands out and in synchronized movements readied themselves to intercept the intruders.

Movements silent they attacked, attacked until they heard…"Aaaargh you blooming morons. Let us go!" Came Ron's voice booming with the force of his anger.

Shock immobilized everyone. That was until Hermione, red faced with embarrassment, placed her hands over the strangely familiar embrace that held her in a vice grip, gentle but firm. Then turned into Charlie and told him to, "Move your hands. Get off me. Or I will unman you!"

They all chuckled at that, then laughed outright upon seeing Harry on top of George with his wand pointed at his throat and George's hand in a position that reciprocated the attack. Ginny's voice choked with laughter finally lifted the bat bogey curse she had inflicted on Bill.

Ever the sensible one Hermione dismissed both performances and walked over to the couch sinking down onto it. "Well… at least we know that training paid off."

"So?" Asked Ron. "Do you have anything to eat?"

This comment so typical of the youngest boy in the family set off another round of laughter. Laughter that lasted for a few more hours…


	7. Chapter 6

**A Mythical engagement chapter 6.**

_She's gone home._ Was Charlie's first thought as he glanced around the living room that the Weasley's called the second heart of the Burrow, the first ironically was felt to be the kitchen.

Groaning to himself he thought back to when he saw her last. It had been at the WWW. His reaction was as puzzling to him as hers had been to him. Judging by the way she had flushed when his looks lingered indicated a mutual attraction. The blushes she had displayed when she was caught watching him a further testament to the forbidden.

He had received a surprisingly stern talk from George after the trio had gone. It was a continuation of the men's previous talk. His brother had provided the voice of reason he had thought Bill would provide. Think about your feelings he had said. He was in a relationship and his feelings for Hermione were simply bad omens. Though he was loath to agree with anything Trelawney would have said even he recognized his brother's words held some meaning.

His only defence was that Hermione reminded him of Mia. Was just as unattainable. Not similar in looks, not really. Their attitudes mirrored each other's. A recognizable moxie that gave both a fighting spirit, moxie that warned a person not to mess with them. That was all he could figure out. He was man enough to recognize that Mia was also hot and unattainable. Hermione was the same in his eyes.

Their lips, he had spent time memorising Mia's but he could have sworn that Hermione's looked identical.

_It's not cheating. George is wrong. She is simply forbidden and reminds me of Mia. What I want but can't truly have. Pull it together she's not even a witch! You made sure of that you know it's the truth._

It was sad really. To be chastised by a brother whose sole profession deemed him a rogue and a trickster. He could not be angry with him though, not even truly surprised at his younger brother's reaction.

His break up with Alicia had come as a shock to all, especially to George who had declared his intention to propose to her to his family only days before. She had even reciprocated and said yes. There was going to be a marriage in the family. Rings had been exchanged and plans started to be made.

Charlie understood his motivation and so didn't allow anger to surface at the intrusion on his private life. When his brother had confused attraction with something more. Only Fred had become more vigilant against infidelity. High king playboy had been the only Weasley to know of Ali's desertion with Ernie Macmillan, a former Hufflepuff three years her junior.

So he had come home. Responsibility moving his body and mind. Home to talk to Ron and instead found him self seeking Hermione out instead.

_Stop it. You're here to talk to your brother. Not moon over someone you don't even want._

He figured it was about time someone tried to talk to Ron about Hermione again. At least he was someone who could offer a semblance of impartiality giving Ron a chance to step back and watch from someone else's point of view. At least that was what he hoped would happen.

Maybe his brother could stop torturing himself over something he couldn't and wouldn't have. He was familiar with the territory.

This talk would come harder to him then Ron would ever assume for he knew he himself had a decision to make about Mia.

A decision that he believed may break his heart, or maybe what was left, into pieces.

A loud bang echoed in the front hall signalling the return of his dad. Their floo grate was monitored so they had felt it best to start apparating. Unfortunately with it being busier the King's Cross Station at rush hour, at least according to Hermione, something was inevitably in the way when you landed. Nothing stayed the same or in the same place and that was how they liked it.

"Hello Charlie." Came his father's cheerful greeting. " I'll just get ready and come and see you. We need to catch up son."

"Not today dad." He replied, dreading it too." I need to talk to Ron and I don't fancy I'll be in the mood to chat after that one." He replied trying not to offend his father.

Knowing better then to enquire further his father turned into the room and said. "Sunday then." Not a question.

"Not Sunday dad sometime during the week. I'm not here for dinner. A work thing?" Declining his fathers almost offer.

"Hmmm that's funny. I believe Molly said we'd be missing the girls too." His father said on a chuckle.

"Boy talks perhaps Papa." Charlie answered. Secretly hoping his name would come up in these talks.

_Stop! _He cursed at himself again. Though it seemed rather strange that they would be missing the meal at the same time as him.

"Missing" Family dinners was simply not done without a good enough reason. If you missed to many Molly would come hunting. A scary proposition that kept all her "Children" In line. Laughing at him now he grinned at his father.

"Maybe one of the girls will make mum's dreams come true and bring home a prince charming."

His father laughed now too. "Made it her mission in life my Molly has. Plans to marry you all off. She's determined to have a house full of children under foot. Nothing will stand in the way of that not a bleeding thing." Though he was deadly serious amongst his teasing. Sobering now he told Charlie. "I'm glad you're going to talk to him. Merlin knows I've tried. He just can't seem to see it. Even your mother has given up on pairing the two of them up and you know how she is. Maybe he'll listen to you.

"I know dad. I hope so… we can all see she's not interested. I don't think she has the heart to hurt him enough by telling him straight." Charlie returned nervously.

Hmm… set her eyes on someone else Char." His father stated gently. Giving him a long and searching look. "The older boys have noticed but no one else has. You've looked too son. Can't say I understand it form what I can see you're both involved with somebody else.

"Both?" Charlie questioned not surprised his father had noticed it of him. "Hermione? Are you sure?" Slight jealousy colouring his tone though he knew it had no right to be there.

"No I'm not sure not with her but something has put the sparkle back in her eyes. Maybe it's seeing Kaylee regularly that's done it. Or maybe she's finally found someone to comfort her and take the hurt away. Merlin knows she's needed it to often lately." Speaking with fatherly concern. "That girl deserves someone to hold her and take the darkness away. So off you go my boy. Enjoy the time you have with your girl. Bring her home sometime we'd all love to meet her. Before you ask I haven't told your mother so don't look at me like that."

"Dad… it's not as simple as that." Charlie began only to be cut off mid sentence.

"Whatever it is that's holding you back if you love her you'll do right by her. Even muggles become accustomed to our world. It needn't be a tragedy." Advised Arthur much to his son's shock. "I'm not stupid Charles. Close your mouth. Just know I'm here for you whatever you decide."

"Thanks Dad." Charlie said embracing the man whose love shone like a beacon. "You're a good man and an even better father. We don't say it often enough but we feel it."

"I love you too Charlie. All of you. Now that that talk is out of the way you can stop avoiding me. Talk to Ron… he needs it too." Leaving now, wisdom having been imparted. Arthur smiled, a muggle in the family would be fantastic but a happy son would be better…

Charlie walked to the window and thought about how his father had seen through his procrastination techniques and lies and cut to the heart of the matter. His father had not held back and now he had even more to think about. Breathing deeply and tensing he walked towards the door he was finally ready to have the talk with Ron.

What he hadn't realised was that Hermione hadn't actually left. Ginny had invited her to look through their combined wardrobes to select an outfit for her upcoming date. Having finally told her best friend the truth. She had finally selected her choice. A simple spaghetti strap dress and matching stiletto heels though the latter she had not put on. Thinking it was Ginny returning from Harry's room that was at the door she stepped out into the hallway. Stopping Charlie who had been about to knock on the door in his tracks.

A deep flush covered her skin as she watched his eyes look over her and darken. A dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Hi." He stated

"Oh hey… I thought you were Ginny. Well you're obviously not… oh dear." She babbled.

"Well maybe I can help." He said having pulled himself back together.

"Erm yes… help… yes you can. I was just going to get Gin's impression of the dress." Taking his lead and calming down. Though her stomach fluttered with nerves, for some reason she wanted him to see beauty. _Stop it. You're falling for Lee. You don't want Charlie. _Said the voice in her head.

Audibly clearing his throat Charlie found his voice. "You look stunning. He's a lucky man whomever he is."

"What makes you think it's for a date?" she knew they all thought she didn't date. Knowing his answer would probably hurt she wished she could withdraw her question.

"You're sparkling." He answered her echoing his father's words. "Pretty as you are you seem to be more so. It just seems silly to think no one is interested in you that's all." She didn't answer him having lost his voice around the time he called her pretty.

Having just realised what he said he blushed. He could not have these thoughts. Everyone was right he was seeing someone. Fighting back the stab of disappointment he was feeling he asked her, "Have you seen Ron?" Getting back to the topic at hand.

"He was in the garden last time I saw him." She answered surprised at the change in tone.

Almost hurt that he could change the subject so thoroughly to a subject that was guaranteed to set her on edge.

"I'll just be going then… it was good to see you," He left at a pace just short of a run. Not noticing the sheen of tears that had covered her eyes. Tears she would not shed.

He finally caught up with Ron in the garden. His brother was sitting under the tree reading a book about the Chudley Canons. One of the only reasons he would read voluntarily was to learn of the Chudley Canons and hearing about Oliver Wood's accomplishments.

Charlie felt strangely reluctant to disturb his brother he stood and waited observing his younger brother. As befitted any member of the order Ron knew he was being watched and simply waited not looking forward to the conversation he was sure was to come. He had heard it from everyone and simply didn't want it again. So he waited and waited and waited some more. "Did you want something?" He asked more to break the silence then out of curiosity.

"Yeah Ron. I reckon we need to talk." Answered Charlie.

"That right Charlie?" came back his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ron it's hard enough to do this without you being a prat." Instantly regretting his words as his brother stood to leave.

"This prat will now remove himself from your presence oh mighty one." Ron answered snidely. Hurt despite himself. He drew a breath in and tried again. "Ron please sit down. I'm sorry alright?"

"Important enough for an apology then?" he asked finally sitting down, the question clearly rhetorical.

"Merlin little brother, I know you're tired of this but mum will kill me if I don't have my turn." He knew Ron would spare him the anger so he said the words he would not have normally said.

"Fine. I'm going to start though. I am not interested in Hermione. I love her not quite as a sister yet but I'm not still in love with her. I know she's what I can't have. I know she's not interested." Said Ron evenly

"You're serious!" Exclaimed Charlie, surprised, as he knew the calmness signalled his brother's acceptance and belief.

"Yes Genius!" teased Ron. "Though I doubt any of the others will believe me."

Relieved that he had been wrong but knowing his brother was not being 100 truthful he asked, " So you wouldn't be upset if she started seeing someone then?"

"No… Well yeah I guess I would I don't want to see her hurt. As long as it's not A Weasley or Malfoy then I'll deal." Answered Ron with truthfully.

Proud of his brother he hugged him one handed around the head and voiced his thoughts, "Grew up didn't you?" Though it was rhetorical.

His brother's mood changed suddenly. "Why is she seeing someone?"

"I don't know." Charlie half lied. "So what happened to I'll deal then Ronald?" He teases his brother though it was said with a serious undercurrent.

"I said I'd deal not that I have to like it." Ron answered. His mood changing again he turned and addressed Charlie, "Don't suppose you'd tell me if you were seeing someone so I won't ask."

Grinning at his brother he answered, "Yeah right, subtle Ron but yeah I've got a girl her name's Mia." Choosing to tell his brother about her knowing he would have to be grown up and make the decision too. He bounced off the different sides of the story and ended it with, "I could fall in love with her." Finally admitting the truth. "I'm going to break up with her."

Clearly shocked Ron turned to him and asked "why?"

" She's a muggle my love will only get her killed."

Both men could not dispute that observation nor had comforting lies to share. Charlie turned away from Ron, his brother's anger he could deal with his pity he could not. "I'll see you soon."

Ok the update is long overdue so you can yell at me if you like! Only kidding, but review, let me know what you think, who knows it may inspire me some more. Thanks Gem.


	8. Chapter 7

Jen Wren when you read this can you please give me a call. Need to talk.

**A Mythical Engagement: Chapter 7.**

The date had been postponed again although this time it was Hermione who was left wondering. His plan to break up with her had not even withstood the first meeting of the date and so he cited a family emergency and asked her to bear with him.

They kept meeting and working at the library with only one noticeable difference, his touch seemed strained at times whilst desperate at other times. Yet, the day had come, he had screwed up his remaining courage and honour and decided to stop this now. Even he could sense that his reception of her different as of late was hurting her deeply. This would be easier on him as though he didn't imagine a fantastic appearance to his news he thought that deep down she would have known it was coming.

Selfish though he knew it to be he truly did want to see her dressed up for a real date with him, just so that she would know that there had been something real behind the doors he was to shut that very night.

He had chosen a restaurant close to where she lived for even though he wished the split would be resolved amicably he wanted to know she would make it home safe. He needed her to remain his friend if only for the pain to show him he was truly alive; he needed to remember that Lee was still there and as real as he had been in his childhood.

Thus the evening wear was donned and he made his way to the French restaurant determined to get there before her in order to ultimately appreciate the last real chance he had had for happiness in the longest time.

The only thought he had was to play the date out to the need in the futile hope that the memory would be enough. Molly Weasley's son he was and yet no amount of cooking or mothering could ease what he was now feeling, what he was sure both he and Mia would feel when it finally came to a head. The fact that it was ultimately for the best was of little comfort to him now.

Lost in his thoughts he failed to notice the arrival of the source of his preoccupation. Her dress was cut in classic lines he had seen many times on his sister and even recently Hermione but accentuated with a shawl and a gorgeous pair of stiletto heels. Alarm bells went off in his head as he took her in though the sight of her standing there was sufficient to allow him the illusion of focus where there was in fact none and so he failed to heed to the warning that had been set off in hid mind. As selfish as he knew it to be he leaned into her with a dazzling grin and kissed her the way he was meant too. The way he would not allow himself the luxury of later.

They were led to a secluded table in a candle lit corner of the restaurant and so the romantic air he had hoped to keep to a minimum flared between them with considerable fervour. They talked over notes and continuation of there projects and formed only the conclusion that there was not enough information to validate and theories. The meal progressed and they talked of families and how no matter what your stance in life family crisis were similar and happened everywhere without fail and without discrimination as to consequence. He mentioned a few pranks played by his own family be they blood related or the extension, careful to keep the anecdotes to muggle standards; she laughed and came up with a few of his own that rivalled may of the things even the twins played. She spoke of Kaylee and a band of brothers that were so much part of her heart and life though she too was careful as to how much she revealed of her family.

They had relaxed and started enjoying the evening so much that his plan was forgotten for a time as she held his hand and rejoiced that he had not evaded her advance in any fashion, as he had been prone to do in the last few weeks.

The food had been sublime and the evening better and then it all came back to him crashing his mood into the night. Hence, he did it! Well perhaps that was too euphemistic he had rather shouted it, not un reminiscent of his brother's advance on Fleur Delacour so may years before. The look of confusion and utter betrayal that her face reflected caused his heart to rip open as he immediately tried to fix it, "I'm so sorry, I am no good for you. I'm nothing but trouble and you deserve"

"Stop it!" She whispered hoarsely cutting him off. "Please just stop Lee, stop." He watched her tears fall freely and she turned and ran. His response to run after her hindered by the need to pay for the meal, and perhaps the maitre d' wished to give the poor woman time to collect her self and grieve in peace.

He knew she would not be fast on her feet from the shoes she wore and the state she was in when she left. He headed for her sister's apartment where she had been staying and waited for her. He needed to make things right desperately it would kill him to leave it like this. He really believed Lee would die once and for all, cursing fate and bloody Voldemort he let anger burn through him whilst he stared at the night, hoping to formulate the right words to show her what he had done and maybe even why.

She did not notice him in her approach but was quick to hiss, "How dare you come here!"

She had not paid attention to anything and he saw red at that for his concern for her had led them to this in the first place. "Mia dammit, anyone could have followed you. The way you just were you was not safe."

She glared at him through her tears and stood her ground snarling, " I can take care of myself Lee. I'm a big girl I make my own decisions, curiously enough I dislike having them made for me and by your own admission you are the only danger I face tonight."

Her words meant to hurt him and hit their mark harder then any crucio curse he had encountered. The words were almost undisputable except for him to tell her, " I would never hurt you Mia. Never."

She turned from him so he would not see the hurt on her face as she dug for her keys so she could get out of there. " Never hurt me Lee, God what would you call tonight. How can you be a danger to me?" He missed the double meaning behind her words. " How can you stand there and do this, how can you make me love you and then just walk away."

He froze at her words sure that she wasn't sure she had said them out loud her self missed the opening of a window above them completely missed the rest of Mia's rant stopping the words the only way left to him. He sealed her mouth with his.

He gripped her tightly and pulled her close to him ignoring the struggles she produced, pushed her inside her flat until her anger ignited into what he himself had started, uncompromising passion until she kissed him back just as desperately. The force of their desire was punishing and he accepted her kiss with a bruising intensity. His anger at the situation fuelled his actions as he plundered her mouth with his own seeking to make her his. They slammed against the wall and he turned her against it simultaneously lifting her into his arms to lever her against the wall better. He allowed mindless passion to envelope his brain and thoughts ceases as he lost himself in her completely. Clothes were pushed aside or torn in his frenzy to sate the fire in his blood. He took her nipple in his mouth with too much force but it only elicited a deep moan from her that spurned him on. His hands found her core until he could feel the heat rise within her too. She tore at his clothing, as she held onto him hard. Her nails biting into his skin as her pleasure increased. Her hands travelled his body memorising the planes of his torso. Finally when he thought he could take no more she urged him inside her grinding her body into his. He stopped only to mutter a contraceptive charm that went unnoticed by her frenzied movement. She matched his pace thrust for thrust as well as his passion and anger acutely until the pressure build to explosion. He swallowed their cries with another bruising kiss whilst she raked her nails down his back.

Finally spent he felt her collapse in his arms no strength left to argue with him so she led him up the stairs to her room. When she finally fell asleep he turned to her and whispered, " I love you too." Not noticing her eyes flicker as she turned into him and burrowed deeper into his arms. He marvelled at the sight he held the beautiful goddess who had given her self to him was pliant in his arms. He held her for the rest of the night and lost himself in thought, memorising every detail he could without waking her. He had made a mistake tonight and he knew it, she probably would too when she calmed enough to think about it. He kissed her lightly not wanting to let her go but knowing that he must.

The pain he felt now was far more severe then it had been before they had become one. He listened to the words each brother had given him in preparation for this moment. " If you love her, set her free. She deserves to live, she deserves to be safe, and you can't give her that."

He dressed silently careful not to wake her and waited for her to rouse. "I'm sorry." He told her when she woke.

"Sorry for what Lee?" she asked unable to finish the list of things she had in her mind, and yet the answer was written in his eyes and he let her see it. Her voice hoarsened as she said mockingly, " well I guess you did tell me huh? You're no good for me. This is no good for me. Guess you should get some points for warning me before."

He wanted to reply to her but maybe it was better she stayed angry at him he would repent if she didn't make him leave and so he hardened his gaze and said. "That's right I did. This is not on me."

Tears blurred her vision as she whispered brokenly, " Leave Lee," turning away from him, blocking him out of her life.

So he let himself believe it was for the best turning and leaving eyes reflecting storm clouds that she could not see. He paused only to look into the eyes of a woman he did not recognise but stared at him with a hatred that he could not contend with as it was the hatred he him self felt at that moment. The door opening and slamming in the room above masked the sound of his apparition back to the burrow. An apparition that maybe would have been the catalyst to fixing too broken hearts.

**Author's notes:**

Thank you for your kind reviews please know that they are greatly appreciated. I apologise for any mistakes I have made, as this is unbetaed. This is my first attempt at a sex scene also and so if it sucks please forgive me as I tried my best.

As ever please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

**A resolution for a new year: FINISH ALL FICS STARTED. SO FEEL FREE TO REMIND ME IF I FORGET.**

**A Mythical Engagement.**

**Chapter 8.**

A week had passed and then a second and eventually a third. She could scarcely believe she was managing to hold it together. Or that the passable attempt at keeping her problems from those she loved was working. Kaylee of course knew as she had been here and so her sister was there to support her through the worst times. Although, Kaylee had remarked that she really couldn't be doing that good a job at it as her family, the magic kind, contacted her every chance they got and she resolutely avoided them, with a so far 100 success rate.

Hermione herself felt she had become quite proficient in the art of self delusion and so it was how she had begun to start her day. If she slipped from cloud Mia/ Hermione Kaylee would bring her right back. After all it was part of her sisters job to keep her firmly aloft.

She went through her routine systematically until she made her way down the stairs only to find none other then George Weasley making himself at home in her kitchen. She must have stood there for at least a full minute before being able to snap, "What are you doing here?"

"Hermione! Dear little sister is that anyway to greet the man who is making your breakfast." He replied in a disgustingly cheerful voice. "Where is my good morning angel?"

"George, it is far too damn early for you to be this damn awake, what do you want?" She snapped again and begun to think that maybe today was not the day for self delusion to lose, however it would seem cloud Hermione was destined to get back to earth.

George looked at her and smiled seriously, "You're not sleeping again. You're obviously not eating; don't you think maybe it is time to tell us what is going on?" He continued with his voice full of concern.

She looked up in shock from her place at the table, having sunk down head on her hands, and smiled reassuringly, and then stopped herself adopting a serious expression to match him. "I don't suppose you would believe me if I told you there is nothing wrong. Though why you are the one who is here is beyond me, which call did you make, rock, paper or scissors.

He put the scrambled eggs he had made on her plate and looked at her asking, "Do you really think so little of yourself that you would think a game sent me here. I am here because I want to be. I'm here because we are all worried, you come and your not really there. I managed to convince mum that it was better is she didn't come, but you're looking at a pro at evasion tactics, you are not very good at it. Honey, what's wrong?" He began to eat his own food to give her time to collect her thoughts. There had to be something she could tell him that would give him at least the slightest clue how to fix what is broken.

She continued to eat mechanically continually looking around at everything but at him. She was not sure she was ready to admit the lack of self control she had been exhibiting lately. She couldn't tell him the stuff she felt she could without spilling her guts and she didn't want to do that. She managed to lose her head in thought and went back to the last time she had seen Lee.

Merlin you would think that after everything that had transpired between them she would be ignoring him completely. To give herself some credit here she had tried to do exactly this, she had chosen to sit at different tables, refused to share information and books, something that had previously saved her a lot of time and energy. She patted herself on the back mentally when she thought of the men she had also flirted with in the hope of erasing Lee from her mind. She also supposed that this was the reason that had also made Lee act the way he had, although he knew It could not be jealousy he was feeling as he had made it quite clear he felt nothing for her; she replayed the looks he turned her way and then those he reserved for the poor unsuspecting souls who had dared to so much as look at her with interest. Even she had to recognise the way he would then touch her, it was clear he seemed to view her as his territory alone. Every time she argued with him over his behaviour he would silence her with a kiss and then as with before he would leave her heartbroken again.

She swore blind that this Hermione she herself did not know, how could he do this to her? More importantly how could she let him?

Mia seemed to let everything slide and had a peculiar pattern of throwing caution and dignity to the wind and does exactly as she wants with absolutely no thought as to the consequences of her actions.

George kept on watching her with worry as she had sat there in silence for minutes now even though he could see her mind working. He watched as she managed to completely forget his presence unmoving until her eyes filled with tears and she let out a choked sob. This spurred him into action, taking her in his arms he then saw as she let out a surprised squeak truly having forgotten he was there. He held her while she completely let go and then stayed in shocked silence, this Hermione he had only seen when she felt her world come completely apart, not often and definitely not something she had done for years. He felt it was his duty as her surrogate brother to fix the problem where possible and simply cheer her up where he couldn't. Perhaps she wasn't ready to tell him yet but he would make sure she knew he was here when she felt she needed to tell someone. So he lifted her up put her on his lap and held her until she calmed enough to sleep.

For the rest of the day he made it his personal mission to make her feel at least marginally better and so he conjured up some popcorn and took out the DVD's Hermione had introduced them all too. He sent her to shower while he cleaned up the dishes from the morning and was unsurprised when she came out in clothes one would only accept a girlfriend or sister to be wearing unselfconsciously around a man. It had been a shock and yet strangely gratifying to all the Weasley boys when Hermione had begun acting just like Ginny would around them for she had truly become part of their family. This also meant that out of love for their sister any wrong bestowed upon her was taken as a personal insult by all Weasley's and thus dealt with the problem in force.

By the time evening had gravitated around the couch had been pulled out and Kaylee had joined them with takeout food. It was all in all a success when Hermione fell asleep between them and soon after both Kaylee and he himself followed her into the realm of dreams.

The next day dawned bright and apparently very late when Hermione finally awoke feeling better then she had in weeks and actually felt she was up to facing the day. She did however allow for the man who had fallen asleep beside her, her sister apparently long since gone to work. She vaguely remembered that she had missed an appointment with a professor of anthropology and really should call Lee to find out what had been said but she did not feel like dealing with him today. It was Sunday anyway and so she did not need to think about anything aside form actually showing up mind, body and spirit to the Family dinner. She was really afraid that Molly would try to find out what was wrong and she did not need well meaning advice yet.

The next time he woke up it was again to find George making breakfast in her kitchen. Invariably there had been another matter of importance that needed to be spoken of and so naturally breakfast turned into a semi formal briefing. George had made a "date" with a muggle informant for lunch that day and so he needed to borrow the Granger identity for a while. His disguise was to be built from her families features and so no one knew what this results this transformation would produce.

Thus Tobias was seen leaving Mia's flat before the lunch hour began to pick up his date. She waved him off from the door having hugged him for luck and kissed his cheek in thanks for the previous day.

Both Hermione and George missed the stormy eyes that watched the scenario fold out and misinterpret it completely. She went back inside and cleaned up form there mornings ministrations and barely even registered that she was not alone anymore. Stupid she thought as she knew her wand was in her bathroom and so her only defence would be to scream and try to find a weapon in the muggle items Kaylee owned. Instead when she turned she found herself staring at a pair of eyes filled with thunder.

"What the hell are you doing here Lee?" She exploded in anger, standing hands on hips she felt her body fill with anger and knew this was what was making her brave. Her hair a riot of curls this morning made her more then an intimidating figure Mia was finally ready to say her piece. "How did you get in here?"

Instead of answering he watched her letting the arousal he felt at her appearance fuel his anger further. "Who was he?" Voice filled with cruelty as his eyes accused her of betrayal.

How dare he! "That is none of your business" she yelled back. This time she meant to hurt him back she had taken enough fro him.

"Who was he?" He asked again voice dangerously calm this time, He stepped up to her and took hold of her arm as she made to walk away, "answer me Mia."

She probably should have felt afraid but she believed he would not hurt her though this time she recognised the hurt in his eyes. She had come to recognise that he spoke with eyes more then his words when it came to her and so she answered him truthfully, "He's my brother Lee." Shock filled his gaze and then remorse but she refused to let this get in her way and so she finished it off with," now go Lee."

She had turned away from him completely, he felt like an arse and knew he should just leave but he just couldn't until she understood he had not come here to hurt her. "I'm sorry Mia; I was worried when you didn't show yesterday. I tried to call you but you weren't answering, look I just… I'm sorry."

She may have let it go if he just left but he was trying to comfort her, her emotions too raw to sort through yet again and so anger re- flared and she let out a bitter laugh, "You're sorry? What are you sorry for Lee? You have no damn right to be here, no right to anything form me anymore!" She took a quick breathe and spat out the rest of her words horribly, punctuating each with a pause for effect, "I am not yours."

Hermione was proud at the courage she had displayed but made the mistake of looking into his eyes and immediately her victory turned to guilt. He looked as if she had cursed him badly. She wished in that moment that she had it in her to be a mean person badly as she found herself calling after him when he turned to walk away. "Lee? I'm sorry"

He turned to her then and said something even he did not expect to say. "Don't be sorry, everything you said is true. I have no rights where you're concerned." His words were negated slightly as with each word he took a step towards her until he stood directly in front off/" Here he did what he always did and again she let him.

She knew she should push him away but her energy was spent and he had admitted to feeling something for her and so she let go and kissed him back with all the emotions she had felt in the weeks he had hurt her. Right in that moment she did not care that he would walk away again and all the progress she had made would fly out the window.

She needed this, Hermione needed this and so as Mia would do she let the consequences fly out the window and; surely this time would be different cried Mia in her head imploring Hermione to believe it and yet she didn't. Tears burned behind her eyes and then on her cheeks and then mingled with their kiss.

"Mia? Mia please don't cry." He implored of her holding her tighter. His embrace only served to make Hermione feel worse and this time the tears came in earnest. "No Lee!" she cried. "This time I'm walking away form you don't get to do this to me again. You were right this isn't love it is sex and now it's over. Leave Lee, get out! I'm going to take a shower and when I get back you can't be here." She dismissed him and for once held it together, that was until she reached the bathroom where her tears returned. This time when the shower finished she still had not stopped crying. She was finally ready for someone else to pick up the pieces so she conjured up clothes and apparated to the Burrow. Ron, Harry and Ginny would know her as Mia and so she wasn't worried about getting hurt. Changing her appearance seemed like to much work at that moment and her family wouldn't care.

He did not here the pop that meant she had apparated as he had just left her flat. Unthinkingly he chose to apparate to the burrow for the comfort he now sought.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank everyone for their patience and the kind reviews they are much appreciated. Unbetated so forgive any typos. So without further ado….**

**A Mythical Engagement.**

**Chapter 9.**

She had apparated to the woods surrounding the Burrow so she wasn't worried about being seen. She took a deep breathe and then another trying to pull herself together, it would not do for Molly to see her like this. She didn't really feel up to answering any questions at this point and George would not be back so he could not answer them for her from the details he had managed to extract from Kaylee the night before.

She knew she really should change her appearance back to that of Hermione but she still didn't have the energy to actually do something about it. Transfiguration after all required as much concentration as skill and right now it was an unrealistic feat. Normally she would actually care about that but right now she was using everything she had left to stave off her tears and place one foot in front of the other until she reached home.

She felt she had walked for an age when she finally saw the front stoop of the Burrow. Somehow in her preoccupation she missed the chicken that somehow found its way under her feet, and so landed on the floor with a solid and loud thump.

That was it! She'd had enough." Stupid Chicken!" she muttered before bursting into uncontrollable tears. After everything that had happened and all she had been through she was neither prepared for nor in the mood for further humiliation.

She barely noticed when strong hands lifted her up onto her feet and into a firm embrace. "There now, Hermione. It's alright; it was just a silly fall." She burrowed deeper into the Harry's arms and said, "It's not the stupid chicken. My life sucks!"

"What did he do Mione?" Asked Harry realising she spoke of the man Ginny refused to name, had actually told him she did not know the name.

"Boyfriend" mouthed Fred over her head and between them. "Don't ask" Harry mouthed back. Neither man had truly seen her so upset over a relationship so they realised the gravity of the situation. Fred reiterated Harry's question, "What did he do?" Though his words carried more force then the quiet tone Harry had asked with. She chose not to answer and cried on into Harry's t-shirt.

"Turn around Hermione," Ordered Fred. "Come on look at me. What happened? We can't help if you don't give us something to work with." After a brief pause he continued. "How can we help?"

Then she moved turning towards both men and attempting a smile. "You already are. I just need a minute. I'll be ok in a minute."

"Take what time you need Mione," Said Harry. "We're here for you."

Neither man had the heart or even knew how to tell her she looked like a mess and would have to change back into herself when they got inside in case they had company. They led her towards the house and headed straight to the kitchen as surely Molly would know what to do and if not a cup of tea would certainly help.

**Meanwhile:**

Lee was pissed but Charlie was furious. He swore to himself he would not hurt her when he went to check on her. Even he could see the state he had left her in was his fault. This whole damn saga was pointless and thus he had lost the one good thing the universe had seen fit to grant him in the years he had been back form Romania. He was a mess. Bill was right this would serve to make him fall apart.

He needed some help to get through the day. Everyone in his family knew what he looked like as Lee and so they would recognise him as no threat. He needed a soothing cup of tea and so he apparated straight to the kitchen, never suspecting that the room would be full at this hour. He was shocked when he landed in a tangle of arms and legs amidst swearing and a fresh wave of sobs accompanied by a soft familiar voice. He stood quickly and looked straight at her standing between his brother and his mother.

"Mia." He whispered in disbelief just as his mother turned and snapped, "Charles Weasley! What were you thinking?"

He watched as she turned chalk white mouthing "Charlie?" then continuing weakly, "That's Charlie?

"Course it's him Mione," answered Bill quietly unsure as to why she was so pale surely she had seen Charlie's cover before, he never changed back before coming home. "This is his latest cover; I thought you knew what he looked like."

She lost all colour then and he started as she lost consciousness in front of their eyes and was nearly dropped by a shocked Fred who lowered her to the floor gently. They all heard him say "Mia, Mia come on honey wake up?"

Fred and Bill worked out what must have happened then and reacted accordingly. That is to say Fred glared at Charlie and told him to "leave as you have caused enough damage for the day"; Bill pulled him from the room forcefully when he made a move towards her stating "There is nothing you can do right now. Let them help her."

Poor Molly had no idea what was going on except that her surrogate daughter obviously needed attention and she was going to see to it that she received it.

**As ever please read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Two updates in the space of a month will wonders ever cease. I am aiming to get a post out fortnightly until it is finished so look out for that. Have fun everyone I know I am. I didn't forget about this fic i was merely on placement and thus unable to do much but work.**

**A Mythical Engagement.**

**Chapter 10****.**

They could not wake her with a simple enervate so all that was left to be done was to wait for her to wake on her own. Molly was not panicked as Fred had told her she had not been sleeping lately and so Mione was likely to be fast asleep for a while following her collapse. Although, Fred was being closed mouthed about what it was that had caused the problem and why he would not let Charlie near her. If she was not so set on worry for Hermione she may have made the connection herself, Arthur certainly would when he arrived home Fred had told her. He would not tell her what she wanted to know but she was comforted in the thought that her Arthur would be doing something to help. That and she knew he would tell her when she asked.

She did not understand when Hermione had become so close to her twins as she knew how much some of their inventions annoyed her but she knew it to be true. She though nothing of it when the twins' room was offered as a place of refuge for her surrogate daughter as she would not be disturbed there, Fred and George would see to it.

Strangeness was the word for the day shoe thought. It would seem everyone was staying tight lipped about the events leading up to the day and even Arthur when he got home told her to talk to Hermione and Charlie. The latter that had been silenced by his eldest brother.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

About 3 hours later she awoke with a cry for first Kaylee and then George and sadly Lee, the latter making her cry from despair. Fred sent Harry and Ron; both had taken to haunting the corridor outside the room, to get Molly as Hermione had awoken. He needed to calm her before Molly came or there would be trouble.

He had not anticipated Charlie showing up at the door to further ruin Hermione's demeanour. She would not even look at him just told him to leave. He would not and so in a fit of peak she first tried to make him leave by being a bitch and the by simply throwing things. Fred felt it was time to remove his brother physically at this point and so was too busy to notice her shutting the door and charming it locked, whilst levitating a chest of drawers in front of it and creating an anti-apparition barrier.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

She sank down against the wall and threw the temper tantrum she had wanted to throw for a very long time. That is to say she threw everything breakable against a wall, the floor or just wherever she had the energy to throw it. Her only thought of consciousness was to only throw what she could later fix; it was not her property she was trashing after all.

She took almost no notice of the people outside her door who were either trying to calm her or get through the door. Her reinforcements held and so she was left on her own. The only thing she had forgotten was the spell worked only for those who did not occupy the room and taught her the spell to make it anti-apparatable. George and Fred landed in the room with a pop then thud. She listened to them fix what she had broken and talk her to calmness. She agreed to their plan as it would see her away from Charlie and the rest of their family with minimum contact until she was more ready to face it. They told her that they would make Charlie tell their parents what had happened and not let him lie. They would give her time to think before talking to certain people. She knew they meant Ron and loved them for the fact that they were not saying anything that would upset her. They were on her side. The same way she understood what they meant when they said they would make sure she was left alone translated as no Charlie tonight.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Sometime later she sat ensconced in the Weasley Wizard Weases back room occupied by herself, the twins and Kaylee. The latter that had just come off a 30 hour shift and so was understandably tired.

When she had seen George waiting for her outside the hospital she knew something serious had happened to her sister and had naturally assumed the worst. Naturally when George apparated them to the magic world she agreed wholeheartedly to do as she was bid and meet them at the magic shop her foster sisters, foster brothers owned. She had truly believed Hermione to be in the throes of death and so when George had told her what had happened she was sympathetic but also severely irritated.

It seemed to her it was time for Hermione to face up to the truth. For as badly as Charlie had treated her Hermione was not blameless in this affair either. She understood of course that it had been an incredibly trying time for Hermione but as she herself had admitted it was over between them. There would not be an issue in the family now as there was nothing going on. She had not known what was happening and so Ron could not blame her and she knew Hermione would get over Lee and move on with her life. She would see to it that her sister did. Broken hearts were not a lifelong condition, they healed.

Had she not been as tired as she was she would have been more tactful with her choice of words as it was she was that tired and so she had told Hermione straight.

Neither man could deal with her tears and thus had not told her what she needed to hear. As unpleasant as it was to hear Hermione would fight if they refused to help her, at least if she believed it she would survive.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

This time when he was force away from her he reacted with a temper tantrum of his own. It was not quite as extreme as Hermione's but it was effective nonetheless. When his mother made a move to fix the hand that had just been removed form the wall he refused. H let it bleed for a few minutes, he would have left it for longer but Ron came in and told him off for being a prat before fixing it himself.

He knew he owed his brother an explanation at the very least but was loathe giving it at that point. He did however offer an apology, "I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I can only tell you I didn't know I would never knowingly hurt you like that." He waited for his brother to freak out and hot him.

The blow never came instead he looked into his brothers face searching for answers ad received a positive encouragement instead. "Like you said, you didn't know. I of all people would know how amazing she is, she makes it easy to forget everything else. You told us you were in love. Don't explain it to me, explain to her cause frankly you've treated her like shit! I know I can't have a go at you for that I made you do it too. Fred and George won't be so forgiving though."

He was beyond relieved that his relationship with his brother would not suffer for his unwitting betrayal. "Thanks." He said to his brother. " I guess I always thought you would be the one to kill me over this."

"If you ever hurt her again." Ron answered him." It will be me you are dealing with. Although, the way she reacted I'm not sure you haven't pushed he too far already Charlie."

"I know," said Charlie running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I just wish she would talk to me, let me explain…"

He watched as pity entered Ron's eyes before he heard his brother's words and hated himself for it. "I'll try to talk to her for you. Your best bet is to talk to mum and dad, they'll be on both your sides, and maybe they can help."

He watched his brother leave and went to do as he suggested, he owed it to Hermione to be the one to tell the truth to Molly and Arthur.

**As always please read and review. I will try to keep the posts in a round about fortnightly update pattern from now on. Have fun everyone and enjoy.**


	12. Chapter 12

A Mythical Engagement.

Chapter 11.

Another three weeks had passed since they had discovered the truth and in truth they were both physically sick from the psychological pain.

Everyone around her commented on the roughness of the state she was in and yet there was nothing she could do about it. She had found herself unable to eat, drink or sleep and that contributed to her overall wellbeing. Hermione was simply exhausted and she looked it. She her self as well as those around her put it down to her continued work and aversion to working with Charlie.

It had emerged that neither of them were quitters and so they continued working together or more specifically they worked separately with sharing of notes through an intermediary where possible and minimal contact where it was not.

She did not withhold herself from her work or when they spoke she simply did not initiate any non-work related conversations; however she also made sure she did not respond to any invitations he extended to entice her into conversation

Her evasions were so good and thorough that everyone had slowly given up on fixing their relationship and focused solely on piecing together the broken pieces of two people they loved. Everyone except for Charlie that was , he neither could nor would give up on her and still tried to initiate conversations, touches and anything that would remind her of his presence.

Then one day it happened, they had done it, they had compiled Marie Leveaux's journals. They had found a potion that would kill Harry allowing him to kill Voldemort and then revive Harry. An antidote could be formulated to make sure Harry survived the encounter.

Unable to contain themselves they celebrated together and embraced, instantly seeing his chance he backed her up against the was in the living room and kissed her with all the pent up emotion he had. He did not expect her to reject his confession of still loving her or for her to turn to him and tell him that "Love is not enough."

They both decided she should be the one to present their findings to Snape as he may just curse him and also she would be able to help him in creating the potions whereas he would not be able to.

Surprisingly enough, she was met with first a smile and then his patented scowl as she ran to vomit once again.

It was Snape that challenged her behaviour where Charlie was concerned; he called her a number of names those that stuck with her included selfish, inconsiderate and childish. It was the concern in his voice that was her undoing. If the conversation had come from someone she respected less she may have been able to ignore it. She did not accuse him of interfering nor did she apologise for her behaviour it was not why he had told her what he had. However, she did start as he pushed a potion into her hands for her own use. He told her no-one else knew what he himself could see as they would not want to but made it a point to remark on the state of her intelligence if she herself did nothing but ignored the signs. She left as she had done numerous times as a child, with her tail between her legs and a question running through her mind.

**A/N:** I am looking for a beta: if anyone is interested please let me know through a review. It's my sisters email address and she never checks it so i need confirmation through a reveiw. Thanks Gem.


	13. Chapter 13

She went home to Kay lee that night only to find her sister was not there and deciding she needed the courage she called George, he had been the most steadying influence on her in the weeks that had followed her discovery of Lee's identity. Ron had oddly enough spoken to her in a mature way that belied his usual moral standing and encouraged her to forgive Charlie at the very least. Molly was trying not to meddle overtly but was never very subtle whilst Arthur seemed disappointed that two of his children were so very unhappy. It just so happened that Tonks had arrived before George and so she sat with her older friend and somewhat hapless mentor waiting for the result she knew was to follow. Hermione had convinced herself that the test Snape had given her came back as a false positive and thus sought a muggle tests confirmation, she knew Snape was the best but that didn't mean he was never wrong. George came along to see both girls deep in conversation pausing only when Hermione told him her news. He didn't know how to react and so asked him if she was alright.

She answered she was not but didn't know what to do. It turned out that at this point she was almost 3 months pregnant and knew she would need to tell Charlie but dreaded the conversation to come. She did not know what her feelings were but knew she could not bring a child into the world at this point. She determined that abortion would have to be seriously considered though she only voiced this to Kay lee and oddly enough Snape whom gave her a level of surprising support in her choice. She determined not to tell Charlie and asked George not to say anything something he was not happy about but understood her decision and thus let it go. She continued to help Snape brew the potion though it would take months before the first batch of completed potion would even reach its sampling point.

Hermione began anew to avoid Weasley dinners if Charlie was there and so they seemed to alternate with their attendance, one week her and the next his. She was due to go back to Hogwarts in two weeks and prepared for this avidly, choosing to stay in London and not Hogwarts for the duration of the first term. Dumbledore did not question her decision nor did he offer an explanation to his actions. The war progressed as did her pregnancy, 2 weeks to her termination counted by slowly. Kay lee would see to her being alright. Her sister forced her to exercise and run with her daily so her fitness level was brilliant. Sunday dawned, the Granger's who did not know of their daughter's condition had invited the entire family to a picnic nearby to Kay lee's work place so she would be able to attend as an on call doctor. They all attended and even managed civility between the estranged couple. Hermione was quiet throughout although everyone placed this as annoyance of Charlie's proximity that was until she started to vomit. Kay lee had arrived by then and quickly called an ambulance when Hermione doubled over in agony and began to bleed. She was rushed to hospital leaving a very bewildered but worried family in the waiting room whilst Kay lee went o get a consultant colleague to help. Kay lee assured them that Hermione would receive the best care and ran with her sister into the A&E department. The last thought she had had was that perhaps she should explain to everyone what was happening…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

The Weasley's and Granger's alike sat together in the family room within the department, watching the nurses milling by and anxiously awaiting any news that may be brought to them about their precious Hermione. Hermione, admitted to the hospital under her own name, had so far been in the majors department with the medics assigned to her care. Very few people in the room had any clue as to what may have happened but those who did chewed guiltily on their own thoughts terrified that they were right in thinking that this was a complication to her pregnancy. Those that did not sat in terrified silence wondering what awful malady had befallen her.

For the entire family to be sitting in silence the way they were was almost unheard of and this was something that had happened only a few times within their lifetimes. At last, Kaylee came back into the room and faced them all. Speaking over each other, they all asked after Hermione and wanted to know she was safe. Kaylee asked them to be quiet and explained that Hermione was a little weak and had lost some blood but was otherwise okay. When asked about what had happened she simply asked everyone to let her gather her thoughts. She made them sit down and after a few minutes of silence, she told them that Hermione would need them all. In her doctors voice she spoke to the Granger's first, telling her mum and dad in French that their daughter had miscarried a baby, not waiting for them to fully react before she turned and told the Weasley's the same thing. This time the reaction was palatably shocking, possibly because they all realised what this had meant. Sympathy, guilt, shock and anger were rife in the air whilst everyone tried to make sense of the tragedy that had befallen one of their own.

She was allowed only two visitors at the time and so her parents went to her first, after which she asked to see the twins. She did not let anyone else come in to see her stating that she would be home later. Most noticeably, she specifically asked not to see Charlie. However, he ignored the request and went to her anyway. " Why?" was all he asked of her.

"I'm sorry" was all she thought to answer. "Why?," he asked again though this time the meaning had changed, not knowing that she had had no intention of telling him that she was pregnant having exercised her right to choose. She should not be feeling as bad as this, she did not want to keep the baby but still her heart felt like it was being pulled apart and guilt for her child, for Charlie and for herself had caught up with her and tears flowed freely. For the first time in weeks she allowed him to hold her unreservedly soaking in the comfort that she should not have been allowing him to give her as this was partially her fault. This time it was he who apologised sincerely and told her it would all be okay.

They left the hospital in stunned disbelief, all going back to Kaylee and Mia's flat as it was closest to the hospital. It was only then that the full story was told between the two families and grief poured between them. The adults acknowledged after a long contemplative period that perhaps it had been for the best but did not know what to tell both children that would be affected by this loss.

No one knew just what effect this would have on Hermione or Charlie but only time would tell.

The families dispersed waiting for Hermione or Charlie to return never knowing that neither would return home, they both chose to go somewhere where they felt safe, Charlie to Hagrid's hut and Hermione surprisingly to Snape's potions lab. He would not allow her to be distracted by stupidity, he would make her face her feelings and allow her to grieve in peace. She found him working on the potion that had precipitated the events that had led to this horrific event. He looked at her and for the first time in her life she heard the man say he was sorry, he held her while she cried and left her feeling better about the fact that even if she had terminated the bay she was allowed to feel bad for the loss of her child. Hours passed and this time she had pulled herself together, enquiring about the state of the potion, exclaiming in disbelief when he told her that it was not working as well as they had hoped. He explained to her that he would have to sit down with her and Charlie to figure it out.

When she hesitated, he reminded her of what was at stake, and finally snarled that any personal feeling must be out aside in order for peace to prevail and a safe place for her future children would not be created if she could not grow up enough to work things out with the man she loved.


	15. Chapter 15 part 1

A few days had passed since she had last seen Snape; she was grateful for the respite he had given her by letting her stay at his retreat in Eastern Europe of all places. She was left amongst a commune of witches in Russia whom had a different outlook on life and Voldemort that had left them in danger. It was there she had met the woman whom held Snape in such high esteem and it was she whom had helped Hermione realise that losing her child was not the end of the world nor was it her or Charlie's fault. Loving a difficult man was something that Katya had made seem easy or at least almost bearable, and Hermione had to admit that loving Charlie was at least in small part akin to loving Snape. To that end she realised that she forgave her lover for all he had done to her after all if she could forgive Severus his transgressions then she should forgive Lee his. However, she had been told by Katya that she could not lord this over him or make him work for it as he had more in common with Snape then even she knew. Although she had an idea of what that meant she did not ask what the older woman meant, it was odd really as Katya was only a few years older then her and yet so much wiser.

Now here she sat awaiting Snape's return so that she could return home, and sort her life out. He was supposed to have been here first thing in the morning but now it was almost night and she was worried, it did not strike her as odd that he was late as he had such a hectic life, she assumed it was something bad. It was only after she walked to Katya's bar and found it closed that she got worried, looking through the window though gave her all the information she needed, she backed away from the window and returned to her room to wait quietly knowing that she would not be leaving untilthe following day. She began to compose a list of things to do starting with seeing the twins, Kaylee and even her parents. She had to start making amends for her recent behaviour and then she had to get back to work, but more importantly she had to speak to Charlie.


End file.
